მომხმარებელი:CountLessing/გიდი
გამოათავისუფლეთ წარმოსახვა! „დილეგები და დრაკონები“ (ინგლ. Dungeons & Dragons) კოოპერაციული თხრობითი თამაშია, რომელიც აცოცხლებს თქვენს წარმოსახვას და გიწვევთ თავგადასავლების ფანტასტიკური სამყაროს გამოსაკვლევად, სადაც გმირები ებრძვიან ურჩხულებს, პოულობენ განძებს და ასრულებენ საგმირო საქმეებს. ეს გვერდი შეიცავს ინფორმაციას იმ არსებითი ასპექტების შესახებ, რომელთა ცოდნაც გჭირდებათ D&D-ში მოგზაურობის დასაწყებად. მოგესალმებით D&D-ში D&D-ის მიმოხილვა D&D-ში თითოეული მოთამაშე ქმნის პერსონაჟს, რომელიც მეთავგადასავლეა, და ერთიანდება სხვა მეთავგადასავლეებთან (რომლებსაც მისი მეგობრები თამაშობენ). გარდა ამისა, ერთი მოთამაშე ირგებს DM-ის, ანუ Dungeon Master-ის (დილეგთუხუცესის) როლს და ხდება თამაშის მთავარი ნარატორი და მსაჯული. DM თავგადასავლებში მიუძღვის ამ პერსონაჟებს, ისინი კი თავს ართმევენ სირთულეებს და ირჩევენ, რომელი გზების გამოკვლევა სურთ. DM აღწერს ლოკაციებსა და არსებებს, რომლებსაც აწყდებიან მეთავგადასავლეები, მოთამაშეები კი წყვეტენ, რისი გაკეთება სურთ მათ პერსონაჟებს. შემდეგ DM ადგენს მეთავგადასავლეების მოქმედებების შედეგებს და აღწერს, რას განიცდიან ისინი. ვინაიდან DM-ს იმპროვიზაცია შეუძლია მოთამაშეების მცდელობებზე რეაგირებისას, D&D უსასრულოდ მოქნილი და მრავალმხრივია, თითოეული თავგადასავლის განვითარება კი — მოულოდნელი. როგორ ვითამაშოთ Dungeons & Dragons-ის თამაში შემდეგ ძირეულ კანონზომიერებას მისდევს: 1. DM აღწერს გარემოს DM ეუბნება მოთამაშეებს, სად არიან მათი პერსონაჟები და რა არის მათ გარშემო, რაც მოთამაშეებს ამცნობს შესაძლო გადაწყვეტილებების ძირითად ფარგლებს (რამდენი კარი გადის ოთახიდან, რა არის მაგიდაზე, ვინ არის ტავერნაში და ა.შ.). 2. მოთამაშეები აღწერენ სასურველ მოქმედებებს ზოგჯერ ერთი მოთამაშე საუბრობს მთელი რაზმის სახით, ვთქვათ, „აღმოსავლეთ კარს ვირჩევთ“. სხვა შემთხვევებში განსხვავებული მეთავგადასავლეები სხვადასხვა საქმიანობით კავდებიან. მოთამაშეებს არ სჭირდებათ მონაცვლეობითი სვლების კეთება: DM უსმენს ყველა მათგანს და წყვეტს, თუ როგორ განხორციელდეს ეს მოქმედებები. 3. DM აღწერს შედეგებს მოთამაშეების მოქმედებათა შედეგების აღწერას ხშირად მივყავართ სხვა გადამწყვეტ მომენტამდე, რაც თამაშის მსვლელობას აბრუნებს პირველ საფეხურზე. ეს კანონზომიერება ნარჩუნდება განურჩევლად იმისა, თუ რას აკეთებენ მეთავგადასავლეები: ფრთხილად იკვლევენ ნანგრევებს, ესაუბრებიან ვერაგ უფლისწულს თუ დრაკონთან სასიკვდილო ბრძოლაში არიან გამომწყვდეულები. სათამაშო კამათელი თამაში იყენებს მრავალწახნაგა კამათლებს გვერდების სხვადასხვა რაოდენობით. ამ წესებში განსხვავებული კამათლები აღინიშნება ლათინური ასო „d-თი“, რომელსაც მოსდევს კამათლის გვერდების შესაბამისი რაოდენობა: d4, d6, d8, d10, d12 და d20. მაგალითად, d6 არის ექვსწახნაგა კამათელი (ჩვეული კუბი, რომელიც მრავალ თამაშში გამოიყენება). პროცენტული კამათელი, ანუ d100, ოდნავ სხვაგვარად გამოიყენება. თქვენ 1-დან 100-მდე რიცხვს აგენერირებთ ორი სხვადასხვა ათწახნაგა კამათლის მეშვეობით, რომლებიც 0-დან 9-მდეა აღნიშნული. ერთ-ერთი კამათელი (რომელიც გაგორებამდე განისაზღვრება) იძლევა ათეულების თანრიგს, მეორე კი — ერთეულებისას. მაგალითად, თუკი გააგორებთ 7-სა და 1-ს, გაგორებული რიცხვი იქნება 71. ორი 0 იძლევა 100-ს. როდესაც კამათლის გაგორება გჭირდებათ, წესები გაუწყებთ, ზუსტად რა ტიპის კამათელი და რამდენჯერ უნდა გააგოროთ, აგრეთვე რა მოდიფიკატორების დამატებაა შემდგომ საჭირო. მაგალითად, „3d8 + 5“ ნიშნავს, რომ 3-ჯერ უნდა გააგოროთ რვაწახნაგა კამათელი, შეკრიბოთ, ბოლოს კი ჯამს დაუმატოთ კიდევ 5. ძირეული წესი როდესაც მოქმედების შედეგი განუსაზღვრელია, თამაში ემყარება d20-ის გაგორებას, რათა განისაზღვროს, რამდენად წარმატებული ან წარუმატებელი იქნება მოქმედება. , და d20-ის გაგორებების სამი მთავარი ტიპია და ისინი ქმნიან თამაშის წესების მთავარ საძირკველს. სამივე მათგანი მიყვება ამ მარტივ ნაბიჯებს: 1. გააგორეთ კამათელი და დაუმატეთ მოდიფიკატორი გააგორეთ d20 და შედეგს დაუმატეთ შესაბამისი მოდიფიკატორი. ეს, როგორც წესი, ძირითადი ექვსი უნარის ქულიდან აღებული მოდიფიკატორია, თუმცა ზოგჯერ ის მოიცავს , რათა უფრო ზუსტად აისახოს პერსონაჟის ცალკეული უნარი. 2. შეუსაბამედ სხვა ბონუსები ან ჯარიმები კლასის მახასიათებელმა, , განსაზღვრულმა გარემოებამ ან სხვა ეფექტმა შეიძლება მოგცეთ ბონუსი ან ჯარიმა შემოწმებაზე. გარდა ამისა, გაგორება შეიძლება სრულდებოდეს ან . 3. შეადარეთ მიღებული ჯამი სამიზნეს თუკი მიღებული ჯამი უდრის ან აღემატება სამიზნე რიცხვს, უნარის შემოწმება, შეტევითი გაგორება ან თავდაცვითი გაგორება წარმატებულია. როგორც წესი, DM განსაზღვრავს სამიზნე რიცხვებსა და წარმატებულობას. სხვა მნიშვნელოვანი წესები არსებობს კიდევ რამდენიმე რამ, რაც უნდა გახსოვდეთ თამაშისას: DM განაგებს წესებს DM არის უკანასკნელი მსაჯული იმისა, თუ როგორ მოქმედებს წესები თამაშში. თუკი გაჩნდება კითხვა, თუ როგორ ფუნქციონირებს რაიმე თამაშში, პასუხს DM იძლევა. ეს თამაშის გაგრძელების საშუალებას იძლევა. თუკი DM ხართ, დაიმახსოვრეთ: D&D კოოპერაციული თამაშია, ამიტომ წესებთან დაკავშირებით მიიღეთ ისეთი გადაწყვეტილებები, რომლებიც ჯგუფის დადებით განწყობას გააძლიერებს. ნაკლებობით დამრგვალება როდესაც თამაშში რაიმე რიცხვს ყოფთ, წილადიანი შედეგის მიღების შემთხვევაში დაამრგვალეთ ნაკლებობით, მაშინაც კი, როდესაც წილადი ნაწილი 1/2 ან უფრო მაღალია. ასე ხდება ყოველთვის, თუკი უფრო კერძო წესი (იხილეთ ქვემოთ) არ აკონკრეტებს, რომ დამრგვალება მეტობით უნდა მოხდეს. თუ უცნობია ზუსტი წესი, დაამრგვალეთ ნაკლებობით! კერძო ამარცხებს ზოგადს თამაშში არსებული მრავალი რამ (რასობრივი ნიშან-თვისებები, კლასების მახასიათებლები, შელოცვები, ჯადოსნური ნივთები, ურჩხულთა უნარები და თამაშის სხვა ელემენტები) გარკვეულწილად არღწევს ზოგად წესების და ქმნის გამონაკლისებს იმასთან დაკავშირებით, თუ როგორ მოქმედებს თამაში. თუკი კერძო წესი ეწინააღმდეგება ზოგად წესს, კერძო წესი იგებს. მაგალითად, როდესაც D&D-ში წილადიან რიცხვს იღებთ, ყოველთვის ნაკლებობით ამრგვალებთ, მაგრამ შესაძლოა, საქმეში ჩაერთოს, ვთქვათ, კლასის მახასიათებელი, რომელიც ამბობს, რომ წილადიანი რიცხვი მეტობით უნდა დამრგვალდეს. ეს მახასიათებელი თამაშში პატარა გამოკალისს ქმნის. ერთისა და იმავე სახელის მქონე ეფექტები არ ჯამდება თამაშში ერთ სამიზნეზე შეიძლება რამდენიმე ეფექტი ერთდროულად მოქმედებდეს. მაგალითად, ორმა სხვადასხვა წყარომ შეიძლება მოგცეთ დამატებითი აბჯრის კლასი . მიუხედავად ამისა, როდესაც ორი ან მეტ ეფექტს ერთი და იგივე სახელი აქვთ, სიტუაციას მხოლოდ ერთ-ერთი მათგანი მიესადაგება, ეფექტების ხანგრძლივობები კი ურთიერთგადაიფარება (ხანგრძლივობაში იგულისხმება დროის 1-რაუნდიანი ან მეტხნიანი მონაკვეთი). ასეთ სიტუაციებში მოქმედებს ყველაზე ძლიერი ეფექტი — მაგალითად, უმაღლესი ბონუსი — ან თუკი ეფექტები თანაზომიერია, მოქმედებს ყველაზე ბოლოდროინდელი. მაგალითად, თუკი დალოცვის შელოცვას გამოიყენებენ თქვენზე, როცა ერთი ასეთის ზემოქმედების ქვეშ უკვე ხართ, თქვენ მხოლოდ ერთ-ერთი მათგანისგან იღებთ სარგებელს. პერსონაჟის შექმნა გამოაწრთეთ საკუთარი ლეგენდა Dungeons & Dragons-ში მეთავგადასავლით თამაშის პირველი საფეხურია, შექმნათ საკუთარი პერსონაჟია, რომელიც გააერთიანებს სათამაშო მონაცემებს, როლურ მინიშნებებსა და თქვენ წარმოსახვას. თქვენ ირჩევთ რასასა (მაგალითად, ადამანს ან ელფს) და კლასს (მაგალითად, მებრძოლს ან ჯადოქარს). აგრეთვე იგონებთ თქვენი პერსონაჟის პიროვნულ ნიშან-თვისებებს, გარეგნობასა და წარსულს. პერსონაჟის შექმნა D&D Beyond-ის პორტალზე შექმნის საფეხურები მიყევით შემდეგ საფეხურებს და მიიღეთ ისეთი გადაწყვეტილებები, რომლებიც თქვენთვის სასურველ პერსონაჟს შეესაბამება. თქვენი პერსონაჟის თქვენეული კონცეფცია შეიძლება განვითარდეს ყოველი მომდევნო არჩევანის შემდეგ. 1. აირჩიეთ რასა თითოეული პერსონაჟი რაღაც რასას განეკუთვნება, D&D-ის ჰუმანოიდი სახეობებიდან ერთ-ერთს. პერსონაჟთა ყველაზე ხშირი რასებია ჯუჯები , ელფები , ქონდრისკაცები და ადამიანები. თქვენი პერსონაჟის რასა გაძლევთ განსაზღვრულ რასობრივ ნიშან-თვისებებს, მაგალითად, სპეციალურ შეგრძნებებს. რასები 2. აირჩიეთ კლასი თითოეული მეთავგადასავლე პერსონაჟის რომელიმე კლასის წარმომადგენელია. კლასი ზოგადად აღწერს პერსონაჟის საქმიანობას, სპეციალურ ნიჭებსა და იმ ტაქტიკებს, რომლებსაც პერსონაჟი დიდი ალბათობით გამოიყენებს დილების კვლევისას, ურჩხულებთან ბრძოლისას ან დაძაბულ მოლაპარაკებაში მონაწილეობისას. თქვენი პერსონაჟი მრავალ სასარგებლო უნარს იძენს კლასის არჩევით. კლასები 3. განსაზღვრეთ უნარების ქულები თქვენი პერსონაჟის ქმედებების უდიდესი ნაწილი დამოკიდებულია ექვს უნარზე: ძალაზე , რომლითაც იზომება ფიზიკური ძლიერება; სიმარჯვეზე , რომლითაც იზომება მოქნილობა და მოხერხებულობა; გამძლეობაზე , რომლითაც იზომება ამტანობა და სიმტკიცე; ინტელექტზე , რომლითაც იზომება ლოგიკური მსჯელობა და მეხსიერება; სიბრძნეზე , რომლითაც იზომება აღქმა და ჩაწვდომა; და ქარიზმაზე , რომლითაც იზომება პიროვნულობის სიძლიერე. უნარების ქულები 4. აღწერეთ თქვენი პერსონაჟი Once you know the basic game aspects of your character, it’s time to flesh out a backstory and a personality. Your character also needs a name. Spend a few minutes thinking about what the character’s behavior and looks. You will also need to choose a Background for your character. წინაისტორიები 5. აირჩიეთ აღჭურვილობა Your class and background determine your character’s starting equipment. This includes your character's armor, used to determine your Armor Class, as well as the weapons that you wield that determine your attack roll values. Additional adventuring gear is also available through starting equipment. აღჭურვილობა 6. გაერთიანდით D&D characters don’t work alone. Each character plays a role within a party, a group of adventurers working together for a common purpose. Talk to your fellow players and your DM to decide whether your characters know one another, how they met, and what sorts of quests the group might undertake. დონეებზე ასვლა As characters go on adventures, each character gains experience, represented by experience points. A character who reaches a specified experience point total advances in capability. This advancement is called gaining a level. Other Key Character Mechanics Additional rules that are important to grasp for your character include: Hit Points and Hit Dice Your character’s hit points define how tough your character is in combat and other dangerous situations. Your hit points are determined by your Hit Dice (short for Hit Point Dice). After you rest, you can spend Hit Dice to regain hit points. Proficiency Bonus The table that appears in your class description shows your proficiency bonus, which is +2 for a 1st-level character and gets better as you gain levels. The rules tell you when the bonus applies, most commonly in features or skills where you have proficiency. Armor Class Your Armor Class (AC) represents how well your character avoids being wounded in battle. Things that contribute to your AC include the armor you wear, the shield you carry, and your Dexterity modifier. Without armor or a shield, your character’s AC equals 10 + his or her Dexterity modifier. თამაში Play Your Story The foundation of the D&D rules are your six abilities, whether you’re exploring, engaging in social interaction, or fighting for your life. Here you’ll learn more about the three main ways to use your abilities: saving throws, ability checks, and attack rolls, all of which can be affected by advantage and disadvantage. Advantage and Disadvantage Sometimes a special ability or spell tells you that you have advantage or disadvantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll. When that happens, you roll a second d20 when you make the roll. Use the higher of the two rolls if you have advantage, and use the lower roll if you have disadvantage. If multiple situations affect a roll and each one grants advantage or imposes disadvantage on it, you don’t roll more than one additional d20. If circumstances cause a roll to have both advantage and disadvantage, you are considered to have neither of them, and you roll one d20. Saving Throws A saving throw—also called a save—represents an attempt to resist a threat. You don’t normally decide to make a saving throw; you are forced to make one because your character or monster is at risk of harm. To make a saving throw, roll a d20 and add the appropriate ability modifier. Ability Checks An ability check tests a character’s or monster’s innate talent and training in an effort to overcome a challenge. For every ability check, the DM decides which of the six abilities is relevant to the task at hand and the difficulty of the task, represented by a Difficulty Class. The more difficult a task, the higher its DC. Attack Rolls To make an attack roll, roll a d20 and add the appropriate modifiers. If the total of the roll plus modifiers equals or exceeds the target’s Armor Class (AC), the attack hits. When a character makes an attack roll, the two most common modifiers to the roll are an ability modifier and the character’s proficiency bonus. The Wonders of Magic Few D&D adventures end without something magical happening. Whether helpful or harmful, magic appears frequently in the life of an adventurer. In the worlds of Dungeons & Dragons, practitioners of magic are rare, set apart from the masses of people by their extraordinary talent. Common folk might see evidence of magic on a regular basis, but it’s usually minor—a fantastic monster, a visibly answered prayer, a wizard walking through the streets with an animated shield guardian as a bodyguard. For adventurers, though, magic is key to their survival. The Three Pillars of Adventure Adventurers can try to do anything their players can imagine, but it can be helpful to talk about their activities in three broad categories: Exploration Includes both the adventurers’ movement through the world and their interaction with objects and situations that require their attention. Exploration is the give-and-take of the players describing what they want their characters to do, and the Dungeon Master telling the players what happens as a result. Social Interaction Features the adventurers talking to someone (or something) else. It might mean demanding that a captured scout reveal the secret entrance to the goblin lair, getting information from a rescued prisoner, pleading for mercy from an orc chieftain, or persuading a talkative magic mirror to show a distant location. Combat Involves characters and other creatures swinging weapons, casting spells, maneuvering for position, and so on—all in an effort to defeat their opponents, whether that means killing every enemy, taking captives, or forcing a rout. Combat is the most structured part of a D&D game.